


Hair

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Thor discovers that long hair and a beard can be very useful in tickle fights.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

It took Thor an unacceptable amount of time to figure out that having long hair and a beard could be useful for things other than looking presentable among Asgardians. His revelation of course involved Loki, because truly when didn’t crucial parts of his life involve his brother? He reckoned, however, that Loki found the discovery less exciting, and Thor couldn’t blame him.

But Thor? Oh, Thor. He was over the goddamn moon the first time he accidentally flicked the end of a strip of hair over his shoulder so that it grazed Loki’s face and made him recoil with a scrunched up expression that no trickster god should ever wear. But before Loki could turn an otherwise quiet day into something chaotic Thor was hit with an idea, and that idea hadn’t left his mind since then.

Because while Loki wasn’t ticklish on his face he was ticklish on other places of his body, and Thor soon found out that a mere brush of his hair - and beard, as it later turned out - could turn his brother into an incoherent mess, and Thor thought that his greatest creation.

Loki was less amused.

“Brother, if you even  _ approach  _ me with that stupid hair and beard of yours I will turn you into a tree.”

But it was always empty words, empty threats, and Loki always allowed himself to be pinned and tickled to pieces while Thor kept repeating that he wasn’t even tickling him and it wasn’t his fault if Loki was sensitive enough to not be able to handle hair of all things.

And then they cut Thor’s hair off.

He could surely still keep up his old antics by using his beard, but the fact of the matter was that they’d both always been more comfortable with the hair, because nuzzling your face into a body part was too much even for them, and especially now when times were tense. Thor could, of course, use his fingers, but it wasn’t the same. Not even close.

So Loki did the one thing that could somehow resemble normalcy. He took Thor’s place. Thor had to admit that having Loki pin him to the floor in the fortunately empty room was surprising enough, but having him shake his head so very close to Thor’s so that the end of his hair kept brushing against his neck in a maddeningly light manner was even more so, and maybe Thor would’ve told him had he not started giggling instantly.

It was almost embarrassing.

And when Loki started speaking, it was  _ definitely  _ embarrassing.

“All these years and all I had to do was retaliate using your own method.”

“Please-”

“Now, now, brother dearest. I can’t leave you like this without having you experience the absolute desperation that comes with being on the receiving end of this. It wouldn’t be fair, after all.”

“Loki-”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

And even as Thor’s protest grew in frequency, Loki continued, having the advantage that Thor knew all too well of being able to fend his victim’s escape attempts off using both his hands while his hair did all the work.

Thor’s old theory suddenly proved to be right. It tickled, but wouldn’t be so overwhelming had the victim not wanted it to be happening and therefore stayed put.

His realization meant he couldn’t call Loki out on it without dragging himself into the confession.

Typical.

Loki backed off when he thought he’d had enough, but Thor reminded his brother of the one thing he was still in possession of. Fingers. Ten of them.

Also a beard, but they weren’t at that point just yet, though Thor now didn’t doubt that they one day would be.


End file.
